Agression, Animation & Arrestation
by Fan-des-series
Summary: Une agression qui va réunir la 55th et l'USV. Entre Amour, Amitié et Retrouvaille pas très réjouissante. Ils vont être servi nos chers policiers... A vous de lire
1. Chapter 1

_**Auteur : **_Fan-des-series

_**Titre :** _Agression, Animation et Arrestation

_**Disclamer : **_ Les personnages de Law and order et de Third Watch ne m'appartienne pas (même si j'suis dégoutée :(), j'écris pour le plaisir et non pour l'argent.

* * *

_**L'action se passe 6 mois après Goodbye Camelot, les personnages ne se sont pas séparés, un autre commissariat a été reconstruit non loin. Bosco, Davis, Sully et Faith, sont tous inspecteurs, Cruz est morte, Many est parti, Monroe est au Pentagone, Brendan et Grace ont déménagé et Jimmy et kim sont revenus à la caserne. Elliot, Olivia, Bosco et Faith se connaissent, ils ont déjà travaillé ensemble, et reste en contact.**_

**...**

**Désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai essayé de me corriger !**

**Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 1 :**_

Elliot et Olivia rentraient de leur pause déjeuner, ils arrivèrent vers leur bureau quand leur chef les interpella.

Cragen : Elliot, Olivia dans mon bureau !

Munch : Qu'est-ce-que vous avez encore fait ?

Elliot : Rien pour une fois !

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de leur chef, celui-ci leur présenta deux chaises, ils s'assirent.

Cragen : On a une nouvelle affaire

Olivia : Vous auriez pas pu nous le dire dans les bureaux ?  
Cragen : Non car celle-ci est assez délicate...elle implique l'enfant d'un inspecteur de police

Elliot : Qu'on connaît ?  
Cragen : Euh...oui

Elliot (inquiet) : Qui ?

Cragen : C'est la fille de l'inspecteur Faith Yokas

Olivia devint toute blanche.

Elliot : Où est-elle ?

Cragen : A l'hôpital de la Pitié. L'inspecteur Boscorelli vous attends là-bas

Olivia ne bougeait plus, Elliot la prit par les épaules et l'emmena hors du bureau. Cragen l'interrompit avant qu'il n'est ouvert la porte.

Cragen : Ne dîtes rien aux autres, d'accord ?

Elliot : Oui

Ils sortirent du bureau, prirent leur veste et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur sans même un regard pour leur collègues.

Munch : Tu crois qu'il leur a dit quoi le chef ?

Fin : J'en sais rien, mais à mon avis, ça doit être important

Munch : Ouai

Olivia et Elliot arrivèrent à la voiture de celui-ci.

Elliot : Olivia, t'es sûr que ça va ?

Olivia : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que...je ne m'attendais pas à ça

Elliot : C'est sûr moi non plus. On y va ?  
Olivia : Bien sûr !

Ils montèrent dans la voiture, Olivia du côté passager et Elliot du côté conducteur. Il démarra la voiture et alluma les sirènes, et ils quittèrent le parking. Ils arrivèrent quinze minutes plus tard à l'hôpital de la Pitié. A l'accueil, il y avait un monde fou. Elliot héla une infirmière.

Elliot : Excusez-moi !

Proctor : Oui ?

Elliot : Nous venons pour la jeune fille qui s'est fait agresser

Proctor : Oh, oui, la fille de l'inspecteur Yokas ?

Olivia : Comment le savez-vous ?

Proctor : Je la vois elle et son partenaire presque tous les jours, et sa fille est déjà venue ici

Elliot : Comment va-t-elle ?

Proctor : Elle a une côte fêlée, le poignet droit cassé et elle est dans le coma. Sa mère et son oncle son avec elle

Elliot : Elle a été violée ?

Proctor : Non, mais elle a bien failli

Olivia : Pouvons-nous allez les voir ?

Proctor : Bien sûr ils sont chambre 379

Elliot : Merci

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir, ils trouvèrent la chambre 379. Olivia s'approcha de la porte et toqua. Ils entendirent une voix leur répondre d'entrer. Ils s'exécutèrent. En entrant dans la pièce, ils avaient vu Emily allongée dans un lit, pleins de machines autour, Faith dormant à côté lui tenant la main et Bosco sur une chaise. Bosco se leva et se dirigea vers eux.

* * *

_**Désolé début assez court, si vous voulez une suite donner moi une petite review... Ca me ferait plaisir que vous me donniez vos avis ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour ta review StrangeReflexion, j'ai bien cru que personne n'allait la lire...**

**Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

_Ils avancèrent dans le couloir, ils trouvèrent la chambre 379. Olivia s'approcha de la porte et toqua. Ils entendirent une voix leur répondre d'entrer. Ils s'exécutèrent. En entrant dans la pièce, ils avaient vu Emily allongée dans un lit, pleins de machines autour, Faith dormant à côté lui tenant la main et Bosco sur une chaise. Bosco se leva et se dirigea vers eux._

Bosco : Elliot ? Olivia ? C'est vous qui êtes chargé de cette enquête ?  
Elliot : Ouai. (montrant Faith ) Comment elle va ?  
Bosco : C'est dur, mais elle tien le coup  
Olivia : On peut lui parler ?  
Bosco : Oui, attendez je la réveil  
Il s'approcha de Faith et la réveilla doucement.  
Bosco : Faith, Faith, Elliot et Olivia sont là  
Faith émergea de son sommeil, et reprit ses esprits, puis se leva, et se dirigea vers les trois personnes.  
Faith : Je suis contente qu'on vous ai mis sur cette enquête  
Elliot : Ils veulent les meilleurs  
Olivia : Est-ce-que tu as prévenu Fred ?  
Faith : Non, on est plus ensemble, il est en vacance en France avec Charlie  
Olivia : Oh désolé, depuis quand ?  
Bosco : Depuis l'enterrement de Mickey  
Elliot : Désolé. Bon vous pouvez passer au poste pour qu'on prenne vos dépositions. Une infirmière va rester avec Emily  
Bosco : D'accord on arrive  
Ils attendirent que l'infirmière arrive, prirent leur vestes et suivirent Elliot et Olivia. Ils arrivèrent un quart d'heures plus tard au poste. En entendant le _ding_ de l'ascenseur, Fin et Munch relevèrent la tête, et ils virent Elliot et Olivia accompagné d'une femme blonde et d'un homme brun. Ils avaient une plaque et une arme. Elliot et Olivia les emmenèrent dans une salle d'interrogatoire.  
Olivia : Asseyez-vous. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?  
Faith : Moi je veux bien de l'eau s'il te plaît  
Bosco : Moi aussi  
Olivia sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers le distributeur de boissons, Fin l'accosta.  
Fin : Olivia !  
Olivia : (prenant les deux bouteilles d'eau) : Hum ?  
Fin : Pourquoi vous ne nous décrochez pas un mot toi et Elliot ? Et pourquoi deux inspecteurs vous accompagnent ?  
Olivia : Fin là j'ai pas le temps on en reparle plus tard ok ?  
Fin : Ok, ne t'inquiète pas, j'oublierai pas !  
Olivia (en partant) : J'en doute pas !  
Elle retourna dans la salle et leur donna les deux bouteilles d'eau. Fin quant-à-lui, retourna à son bureau et commença à lire un dossier.  
Munch : Alors elle t'a dit quoi Olivia ?  
Fin : Qu'elle avait pas le temps et qu'on en reparlerait plus tard  
Munch : Il se passe quelque chose, j'en suis sûr !  
Fin : Moi aussi  
Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, les quatre inspecteurs étaient assis.  
Olivia : Comment l'as tu trouvé ?  
Faith : Bosco et moi on rentrait du travail, et quand on est arrivé devant ma porte, on l'a vue, elle était en pleure, ses habits déchirés et elle saignait de la tête, alors on l'a emmenée à l'hôpital  
Elliot (regardant Olivia) : Donc vous étiez tout les deux ?  
Bosco : Oui, pourquoi ?  
Olivia : Pour le rapport. (à Faith) Tu connais des gens qui lui en veule ?  
Faith : Non, je ne vois pas  
Elliot : A-t-elle un petit copain ?  
Faith : Non  
Olivia : Tu as remarqué un changement de comportement chez elle ?  
Faith : Non, elle était comme d'habitude. Elle était juste triste que Charlie ne soit pas à la maison  
Pendant ce temps dans les bureaux, Fin et Munch voit arriver trois personnes, un Capitaine qui entre dans le bureau de Cragen et deux inspecteurs qui attendent devant.  
Munch (s'approchant) : On peut vous aidez ?  
? : Non c'est bon  
Fin : Vous vous appelez comment ?  
? : Je suis l'inspecteur Sullivan (Sully) et voici l'inspecteur Davis et vous ?  
Munch : Je suis l'inspecteur Munch et lui l'inspecteur Tutuola  
Sully : Bien, au revoir  
Munch et Fin retournèrent à leur bureau, quand ils virent Cragen sortirent.  
Cragen : Fin ! Va chercher Elliot, Olivia ainsi que les deux inspecteurs qui sont avec eux s'il te plaît !  
Fin : Ok !  
Il partit en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire, toqua et entra.  
Fin : Le chef veux vous voir tout les quatre  
Ils sortirent tous les cinq de la salle et se dirigèrent vers les bureaux. Elliot et Olivia entrèrent dans le bureau de Cragen, et les inspecteurs Sullivan et Davis s'approchèrent de Faith et Bosco.

* * *

_**La suite de ma fic si vous voulez une suite vous pouvez me mettre une petite review ? A plus**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour ta review StrangeReflexion ENCORE parce que tu es bien la seule à commenté :P**

**Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

_Il partit en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire, toqua et entra._  
_Fin : Le chef veux vous voir tout les quatre_  
_Ils sortirent tous les cinq de la salle et se dirigèrent vers les bureaux. Elliot et Olivia entrèrent dans le bureau de Cragen, et les inspecteurs Sullivan et Davis s'approchèrent de Faith et Bosco._

Sully : Bosco ? Yokas ? Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici ?  
Bosco : On pourrait vous posez la même question

Davis : Swersky nous a dit de l'accompagner, mais il nous a pas dit pourquoi, et vous ?

Faith : On est là parce que Em...

Elle fût coupée par Cragen qui sortit accompagné de l'autre capitaine et de Elliot et Olivia.  
Cragen : Fin, Munch approchez !

Ils s'exécutèrent

Fin : Qu'qu' il y a capitaine ?

Cragen : Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous présentez le capitaine Swersky, et les inspecteurs Sullivan et Davis

Munch (montrant Sully et Davis) : On les a déjà rencontré tout-à-l' heure

Fin : Pourquoi ils sont là ?

Cragen : Parce qu'on va devoir collaborer avec eux

Fin/Munch/Sully/Davis : Quoi ?!

Sully : Mais Pourquoi ?

Cragen : Parce que deux de ses inspecteurs sont impliqués dans une affaire

Munch : Quelle genre d'affaire ?

Cragen : La fille d'un inspecteur s'est fait agressée

Sully : C'est la fille de qui ?

Swersky : Euh comment dire...c'est assez délicat...

Faith (intervenant) : C'est Emily !

Tous se taisent et se retourne vers elle. Fin vit le manque de réaction de la part d'Elliot et Olivia.  
Fin : Vous étiez au courant ?

Elliot : Oui

Fin : Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit ?! Vous avez pas confiance en nous ?

Cragen : Non Fin, c'est moi qui leur est demandé ! Alors calme toi !

Fin : Oui capitaine

Davis : C'est arrivé quand ?

Bosco : Hier soir

Sully : Toi aussi tu savais ?  
Bosco : Oui, j'étais avec elle quand elle a trouvé Emily

Munch : Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

Swersky : Chercher l'agresseur

Bosco : Et nous ?

Swersky : Déjà toi et Faith vous n'êtes pas sur cette affaire

Bosco : Comment ça on est pas sur cette affaire ?  
Swersky : Bosco c'est la procédure et tu le sais

Bosco : Et vous allez choisir qui à notre place ? Gusler ? Romanes ?

Les sept inspecteurs et Cragen regardèrent la scène.

Swersky : Je vais prendre mes meilleurs officiers po...

Bosco : Ce sont tous des débutants ! C'est nous quartes les meilleures, avant on était huit, mais Monroe, Finney et Manny sont partis, Cruz est morte et les bons inspecteurs ont été muté ailleurs quand le commissariat a été attaqué, mais pas nous, nous on est resté !

Sully : Il n'a pas tort capitaine

Davis : Ouai

Swersky : Bon et bien puisque vous avez tous l'air sûr de vous, je vous laisse sur cette affaire, mais si ça va trop loin, gare à vous

Bosco : Ok capitaine, et merci

Munch : Alors on fait quoi ?

Cragen : Alors je vais vous changez de partenaire...

Elliot : Quoi ? Mais...  
Cragen : On discute pas, vous aurez tous un inspecteur de la 55th avec vous comme partenaire. Faites votre choix !

Après quelques minutes, ils étaient tous par deux, Faith et Olivia, Bosco et Elliot, Davis et Fin et Sully et Munch. **

Olivia : On va interroger les amies d'Emily au lycée

Elliot : Nous le proviseur

Fin : On vérifie ses appels téléphoniques

Munch : Bon et bien nous on trouve tout ce qu'il faut

Cragen : Bien alors tout le monde au boulot

Olivia : Bien capitaine. On y va Faith ?

Faith : Oui, je te suis

Les quatre inspecteurs sortirent du bâtiment et se dirigèrent en direction du lycée d'Emily. Ils arrivèrent, les élèves étaient en pause, Olivia et Faith se dirigèrent vers un petit groupe de filles. Une des filles s'approcha des deux femmes.  
? : Mme Yokas ? Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici ?

Faith : Bonjour Michelle

Michelle : C'est parce qu'Emily n'est pas venu aujourd'hui ?

Faith : Oui en quelque sorte, elle est à l'hôpital

Michelle : Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? (en désignant Olivia) Et c'est qui cette femme ?  
Olivia : Je m'appelle Olivia Benson et je suis de l'USV

Michelle : De l'USV ? Emily s'est fait ...

Olivia : Non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, mais elle a bien failli. Est-ce-que vous avez remarquer un changement de comportement ces derniers temps ? Ou des personnes qui l'observait ?  
Michelle : Ba enfaite quand j'y repense, il y a une semaine, une berline bleue foncée passait tous le jours, elles faisaient plusieurs fois le tour du quartier. J'ai prélevée la plaque. (voyant que Faith et Olivia la fixait, elle rougit) Je regarde beaucoup les Experts.

Elle leur tendit un bout de papier chiffonner.

Olivia : Bien, merci Michelle

Faith : Appelle-moi si quelque chose te reviens, d'accord ?  
Michelle : Oui

Bosco et Elliot arrivèrent à l'accueil, une femme s'approcha.  
? : Je peux vous aidez ?  
Bosco : Pouvons-nous parler à Mr Brassier

? : Et vous êtes ?  
Elliot : Inspecteur Stabler de l'USV et l'inspecteur Boscorelli de la 55th

? : A-t-il des problèmes ?

Bosco : Pouvez-vous allez le chercher s'il vous plaît ?

? : Bien, j'y vais

Elliot : Merci

La femme s'en alla, et revient deux minutes plus tard avec le proviseur.

Brassier (leur serrant la main) : Bonjour messieurs, en quoi puis-je être utile à la police ?  
Bosco : Connaissez-vous Emily Yokas ?  
Brassier : Oui, c'est une de mes meilleures élèves, pourquoi ? Elle a des problèmes ?

Elliot : Elle s'est fait agresser, elle est à l'hôpital

Brassier : Mais par qui ?  
Bosco : C'est ce qu'on essaye de savoir Mr. Avez-vous trouvez que quelque chose avait changé son comportement ?

Brassier : Non, ces notes sont toujours aussi bonnes, elle travaille très bien, je ne vois rien qui change

Elliot : Bien merci Mr

En sortant du bureau, ils trouvèrent Faith et Olivia qui se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

* * *

_****J'espère que vous avez compris le choix des équipes ?**_

_**Merci et la suite la semaine prochaine, sur ce je veux bien une petite review si ce n'est pas trop demander**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour ta review StrangeReflexion ENCORE parce que tu es bien la seule à commenté :P**

**Bonne lecture ^_^**

**StrangeReflexion : Non quand il parle, il parle de eux quatre ^_^ J'espère que t'aimeras autant la suite **

* * *

_Brassier : Mais par qui ?_  
_Bosco : C'est ce qu'on essaye de savoir Mr. Avez-vous trouvez que quelque chose avait changé son comportement ?  
__Brassier : Non, ces notes sont toujours aussi bonnes, elle travaille très bien, je ne vois rien qui change  
__Elliot : Bien merci Mr  
__En sortant du bureau, ils trouvèrent Faith et Olivia qui se dirigèrent vers la sortie._

Olivia : Alors, vous avez quelque chose de nouveau ?

Bosco : Non et vous ?

Faith : Oui, il y a une berline bleue qui faisait plusieurs fois le tour du quartier, et on a la plaque.

Olivia : Bon et bien allons dire ça à nos capitaine

Ils quittèrent tout les quatre le lycée et retournèrent au poste. En arrivant, Bosco et Olivia allèrent faire leur rapport à leur chefs respectif, pendant que Faith et Elliot disaient aux autres ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Bosco et Olivia sortirent du bureau du capitaine et retournèrent à leur bureau.

Olivia : On pourrait peut-être fouiller sa chambre ?

Tous se retournèrent vers Faith.

Faith : Quoi ?

Bosco : Ca te dérange pas ?

Faith : Non si c'est pour l'aider, mais à une condition !

Fin : La quelle ?

Faith : C'est Olivia et moi qui y allons !

Elliot : Pas de problème !

Les deux filles se regardèrent, rigolèrent puis partirent en direction de la sortie.

Davis : Dîtes, elles se connaissent ?

Bosco : Ouai, Faith et moi on a déjà travaillé avec Elliot et Olivia, sur une affaire de viol en série, et on a gardé contact

Davis : Ok

Olivia conduisait sa voiture pendant que Faith appelait l'hôpital.

Faith (téléphone) : ...Oui...merci...tu pourras me dire quand elle se réveillera...hum hum...bien ok au revoir Marie

Olivia : Alors ?

Faith : Aucun changement

Olivia : Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va se réveiller

Faith : Comment tu peux le savoir ?

Olivia : Parce que c'est une battante comme sa mère

Faith : T'as pas changer Olivia, toujours aussi optimiste

Olivia : Tiens, en parlant de changement, toi et Bosco vous êtes assez proche

Faith : Ouai, c'est mon partenaire, mon meilleur ami et l'oncle de mes enfants

Olivia : Et c'est tout ?

Faith : Oui pourquoi ?

Olivia (en souriant) : Non comme ça

Faith (comprenant) : Non !

Olivia (rigolant encore plus) : Quoi ?

Faith : Tu crois quand même pas que je couche avec Bosco ?

Olivia : Ba...vous avez l'air très...comment dire...proche tout les deux

Faith : Non mais tu peux parler toi avec Elliot !

Olivia : Oui mais lui et moi c'est différent

Faith : Ah oui ?

Olivia : Oui

Faith : Et en quoi ?

Olivia : Ba...euh...

Faith (rigolant) : Ouai c'est bien ce que je disais !

Elles arrivèrent devant le bâtiment où se trouvait l'appartement de Faith quelques minutes plus tard. En entrant, elles virent le concierge.

Faith : Bonjour Mr Prelon

Prelon : Oh, Mme Yokas, vous avez du courrier !

Il lui tendit 3 lettres, elle les pris et elles montèrent les escalier. Elles arrivèrent vite au bon appartement. Faith sortit ses clefs, et ouvrit la porte. Olivia entra en première suivi de Faith, celle-ci lui montra la chambre d'Emily. Quand elle entra dans la chambre d'Emily, Olivia trouva une chambre d'ado, il y avait des posters de chanteurs et des photos de ses amies accrochés au mur, mais la chambre était bien rangée, le lit était fait. Elle mit des gants et commença à chercher d'éventuels indices., tout semblait en ordre, sur la table de nuit, trônait une photo d'elle, sa mère, son père et son frère, et sur la commode, il y en avait deux : la première où il y avait elle, sa mère, son frère et Bosco à la fête foraine, et une autre de sa mère et Bosco en uniforme devant leur patrouilleuse. Elle sourit en voyant ses deux photos, ils avaient l'air heureux. N'ayant rien trouvé dans la chambre, elle retourna dans le salon où se trouvait Faith, elle était en train de lire son courrier, elle en était à la deuxième.

Faith (relevant la tête vers Olivia) : Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
Olivia : Non, appart quelque photos de ses amies et de vous, rien

Faith : Comment ça de nous ?

Olivia : De toi et Bosco

Faith : Ha oui, c'est quand on est allé à la fête foraine

Olivia : Ha ouai, intéressant

Faith : Oh mon Dieu !

Olivia : Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit cette fois !

Ne voyant aucune réaction chez Faith, elle releva la tête.

Olivia (inquiète) : Faith ? Qu'est-ce-qu' il y a ?

* * *

_**Qu'est-ce-qu' il peut bien y avoir ?**_

_**Merci et la suite la semaine prochaine, sur ce je veux bien une petite review si ce n'est pas trop demander**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour ta review StrangeReflexion ENCORE parce que tu es bien la seule à commenté :P**

**Bonne lecture ^_^**

**StrangeReflexion : Tu prends de gros risques pour ta main ^_^ **

* * *

_Faith : Oh mon Dieu !_

_Olivia : Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit cette fois !_

_Ne voyant aucune réaction chez Faith, elle releva la tête._

_Olivia (inquiète) : Faith ? Qu'est-ce-qu' il y a ?_

Elle lui tendit la lettre qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Olivia la lu :

_ **Chère Mme Yokas,**_

_**Votre fille m'a été d'une charmante compagnie. Je compte bien remettre notre petite rencontre. Je voulais allez plus loin, mais bon, c'est une battante, bref, tout ça c'est de votre faute ! C'est de votre faute si votre fille paye ! A bientôt j'espère...**_

# D #

Olivia : Tu connais quelqu'un par qui le prénom ou le nom de famille commence par D ?

Faith : Oui, il y a Davis mais ça ne peut pas être lui

Olivia : Viens, on va montrer ça aux autres

Elles quittèrent l'appartement et partirent en direction du poste.

Au poste, les garçons cherchaient des informations, mais rien. Bosco vit les filles sortirent de l'ascenseur, il sût qu'il s'était passer quelque chose à la seconde ou il vit l'expression que Faith avait sur le visage. Il se dirigea vers elles, les garçons ne comprenant pas, se retournèrent et le suivirent des yeux. Bosco arriva à leur hauteur et interrogea Olivia du regard. Elle lui tendit la lettre, il l'a lu.

Bosco : Ce salop rejette la faute sur elle !

Olivia : Elle a des ennemis ?

Bosco : Qui n'en n'a pas ?

Sully : Toi c'est sûr que tu dois en avoir pas mal !

Olivia : Vrai, mais allons rejoindre les autres

Ils se dirigèrent vers les autres inspecteurs et leur montrèrent la lettre. Tous se mirent au travail pour trouver qui avait écris cette lettre. Vers 19h30, le portable d'Elliot sonna. Il décrocha. Il resta quelques temps et raccrocha, puis se dirigea vers le petit groupe.

Elliot : On a une correspondance pour les empreintes sur la lettre

Davis : C'est qui ?

Elliot : Un certain David Barov

Munch : "D", comme sur la lettre

Faith : T'as la photo ?

Elliot afficha la photo du suspect, et Bosco et Faith pâlirent à la vu de cet homme.

Sully : Faith ? Bosco ? Vous allez bien ?

Faith (la voix tremblante) : C'est pas possible...

Bosco : Il est mort ce mec !

Fin : Mais de quoi est-ce-que vous parlez ?

Bosco : Ce type il doit être mort ! Je l'ai tué !

Olivia : Développez !

Faith : Il y a de cela 6 mois,...

Munch et Fin, virent Sully et Davis se redresser à l'entente de cette date.

Faith : Il y a de cela 6 mois, le 5 mai, j'étais sur une affaire de tortionnaire d'enfants, et quand j'ai arrêté le coupable, je l'ai ramené au poste, le capitaine Swersky qui n'était que lieutenant à cette époque, a demandé à un autre inspecteur de se charger du rapport...

flashback :

Swersky : Jelly ! Rend moi service, boucle moi ce gars là !

Faith : Qu'est-ce-que vous faites patron ? C'est moi qui l'est arrêté

Swersky : Vas y Jelly ! (à Faith) Il faut que je te parle

Faith (à Jelly) : Je monte dans deux minutes

Jelly : Prend ton temps

Faith (à Swersky) : Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

Swersky : Il y a eu un coup de feu...

Faith : Je comprends pas ?

Swersky : Dans ton appartement Faith. Bosco est impliqué

fin du flashback

Faith : Et à ce moment j'ai eu peur parce que...

Bosco : Elle a eu peur, parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en moi. Plus confiance en moi. Mais bon, c'est une époque révolue

Munch : Pourquoi ?

Bosco : C'est une longue histoire

Olivia : Continue Faith

Faith : J'ai quitté le poste et je me suis précipité chez moi, j'ai vu des voitures de police et des ambulances. Je suis sortis et j'ai trouvé Bosco.

flashback :

Carlos : T'es sûr ?

Bosco : Ouai

Faith : Bosco !

Bosco : Oh non !

Faith : Bosco où est Emily ?

Bosco : Bon écoute...

Faith : Qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé ? Je suis venu le plus vite que j'ai pu..

Bosco : Tout va bien...

Faith : Swersky à dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui avait été touché...

Bosco : Je sais, c'est moi qui est appelé...

Faith : Où est-ce-qu' elle est ?

Bosco : J'allai te téléphoner...

Faith : Où est-ce-qu' elle est ?

Bosco : Tout va bien...

Emily (pleurant) : Maman !

Faith : Emily !

fin du flashback

Fin : Et le gars c'était David Barov ?

Faith : Je ne sais pas, Emily m'a juste dit qu'il s'appelait David, le gars avec qui elle sortait, et Bosco m'a dit que c'était Denté

Sully : Denté ? Pourquoi ce nom me dis quelque chose ?

Davis : Moi perso ça ne me dis rien

Bosco : C'était le vampire qu'on a interrogé avec Faith

Olivia : Vampire ?

Bosco : Le mec était un barjo qui se prenait pour un vampire. Mais je ne comprend pas, ce mec je l'ai tué !

Davis : Pourquoi je suis pas au courant ?

Bosco : Je l'ai tué quand tu étais à l'hôpital avec Finney, il était chez Faith

Munch : T'es sûr qu'il est mort

Bosco : Oui, les secouristes me l'ont dit. Je ne comprend plus rien là

Swersky et Cragen sortirent du bureau de ce dernier, venant au nouvelles.

Cragen : On a du nouveau ?

Elliot : Oui, un certain David Barov. Mais aussi connu sous le nom de Denté...apparemment c'était un vampire

Cragen : Un vampire ?

Swersky : Attendez, Bosco il l'a tué ce mec !

Fin : Je veux bien le croire, mais comment ses empreintes se sont retrouvées sur la lettre qu'a reçu Faith ?

Cragen : Qu'elle lettre ?

Olivia : Tout-à-l' heure quand nous sommes allé chez elle, elle avait reçu une lettre

Elle lui tendit la lettre qui était dans un scellé. Il l'a lu et la donna à Swersky.

Faith : On fait quoi maintenant capitaine ?

Swersky : J'en sais rien puisque ce mec est censé être mort

Cragen : Mais pour l'instant vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Nous verrons ça demain

Ils partirent tous. Sur le parking, Fin proposa qu'ils aillent boire un verre.

Tous : OK ! Ca me va !

Ils partirent avec deux voitures, dans une se trouvait Faith, Olivia, Elliot, et Bosco et dans l'autre les quatre autres. Ils arrivèrent au bar et s'installèrent à une table.

Olivia : Vous voulez boire quoi ?

Fin/Davis/Elliot/Bosco : Une bière

Sully : Bon, va pour une bière

Munch : J'vous suis !

Faith : Je vais venir t'aider Olivia

Olivia : Ouai je veux bien merci

* * *

_**Merci et la suite la semaine prochaine, sur ce je veux bien une petite review si ce n'est pas trop demander**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour ta review StrangeReflexion, je suis désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu un GROS manque d'inspiration et je suis en train d'écrire la suite de Prise d'otage et encore une autre, mais la suite est là :p**

**StrangeReflexion : Je vous embarque au fin fond des ténèbres ! Mouahahahaha...non je rigole :) (et non je ne prend pas de substance illicite :p) C'est normal qui il y est encore une petite tension entre ces deux là, Rien concernant Charlie POUR L'INSTANT, je n sais pas si il va avoir des misères ce petit, à voir avec mon humeur et les prochains chapitres**

**BONNE LECTURE ^_^**

* * *

_Sully : Bon, va pour une bière_

_Munch : J'vous suis !_

_Faith : Je vais venir t'aider Olivia_

_Olivia : Ouai je veux bien merci_

Elles partirent passer commande. Au bar, deux types arrivèrent et commencèrent à les draguer. De loin les garçons observaient.

Munch : Vous croyez qu'elles vont finir la soirée avec ses mecs ?

Fin : J'en sais rien, ils sont plutôt beau gosse

Elles reviennent à la table avec les bières et un sourire.

Sully : Alors ?

Faith/Olivia : Quoi ?

Davis : Vous leur avez donné vos numéros ?

Faith : Qu'est-ce-que ça peut vous faire ?

Fin : On est curieux !

Bosco et Elliot s'était tût.

Munch : Vous parlez pas les garçons ? Vous êtes jaloux ?

Elliot : Munch, tais-toi !

Munch : Ba quoi ?

Fin : Je te conseil de te taire

Olivia (évitant le sujet) : Alors, et ton tortionnaire d'enfants il est devenu quoi ?

Les quatre inspecteurs de la 55th Les quatre inspecteurs s'échangèrent un regard en se souvenant de cette période. Les inspecteurs de l'USV le remarquèrent.

Munch : Un souci ?

Bosco raconta l'histoire.

Bosco : Ba enfaite, il est mort dans la nuit du 5 au 6 mai

Fin : Comment ça ?

Elliot : Il était malade ?

Faith : Non, mais...Quand j'ai ramené Emily au poste, je cherchais Bosco, j'ai demandé à Davis qui m'a dit qu'il était dans les vestiaires...

Davis : D'ailleurs, tu ne m'avais même pas demandé comment j'allais

Munch : Pourquoi, qu'est-ce-qui t'étais arrivé ?

Davis : Ba, le jour d'avant moi et Finney, un autre officier, on a eu un accident de voiture. Une voiture nous est rentré dedans, enfaite une autre les poussait, du coup elle est montée sur le trottoir, et l'autre l'a poussé jusque dans notre voiture. Mais le pire c'es qu'après le gars est descendu de voiture, a sortit un fusil et a tué le couple qui m'est rentré dedans

Fin : Waouh un grand malade

Munch : Alors, comment il est mort le tortionnaire ?

Faith : Donc, j'ai retrouvé Bosco dans les vestiaires, on a discuté et...

Olivia (souriant) : De quoi ?

Faith (gênée) : Ba euh...aucune importance. Donc on a parlait et il est sortit, je suis resté un peu, et j'ai entendu un bruit, comme une fenêtre qui se brisait, j'ai tourné la tête et là je l'ai vu...

Munch : C'était quoi ?

Faith : Une grenade ! La grenade a explosée, je me suis jeté parterre, après je suis sorti pendant que Bosco entrait pour pouvoir éteindre le feu. Mais à ce moment là, une autre a pété, puis une autre puis une autre, et quand nous sommes sortit par devant, on s'est fait mitrailler. Les pompiers sont arrivés tout le monde était sortit sauf deux personnes.

Elliot : C'était qui ?

Davis : Monroe, ma copine et le sergent Cruz

Faith : Elles s'en sont sortis. Sauf que...

Fin : Quoi ?

Bosco : Le lendemain, le sergent Cruz et moi avons été voir la personne qui avait détruit notre commissariat, mais elle y est allé toute seule, elle m'a demandé de rester dans la voiture, et quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai vu l'entrepôt explosé. Elle avait pris des grenades dans ses poches et elle s'est suicidée car elle avait une leucémie

Tous était choquée par cette révélation même Davis et Sully qui ne savait pas que Cruz avait une leucémie.

Munch : Et bien on ne peut pas dire que ça manque d'action chez vous !

Sully : Et vous ? Vous avez des histoires comme ça ?

Fin : Pas des aussi horribles

Olivia (tristement) : Si

Elliot comprit à ce moment là, et leur visage changèrent d'expressions à tout les deux.

* * *

_**Merci et la suite la semaine prochaine, sur ce je veux bien une petite review si ce n'est pas trop demander**_


End file.
